


Frank was glad he took the job.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Birthday Fluff, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Falling In Love, Financial Issues, First Kiss, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Slow Romance, Student Frank Iero, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank's father left right before his tenth birthday, dissapearing in the middle of the night and leaving their little family broken. Frank watched his mother search the house for change a week later, sobbing into the cushion when she finally had enough to give to Frank for a meal at school.





	Frank was glad he took the job.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be less than 1000 words but apparently not! I have no idea about cooking so I hope its accurate enough. Please enjoy and leave comments/kudos if you like!!

Frank's father left right before his tenth birthday, dissapearing in the middle of the night and leaving their little family broken. Frank watched his mother search the house for change a week later, sobbing into the cushion when she finally had enough to give to Frank for a meal at school. He tried to understand why his stomach was always hungry, watching his mother loose weight until she was skin and bones, scraping up change for a warm lunch for him or a small cartoon of milk. He decided he hated his father.

-

At seventeen, Frank went to school and then went to work, scrubbing dishes in a large kitchen as he tried to read his History book at the same time. He faintly registered a light hand touching his shoulder as a fresh plate slid beside the sink.

"Eat, kid." The chef went back to cooking as Frank inhaled the sandwich, forcing out a thank you with his mouth full. The man shook his head sadly, focusing back on the soup. When Frank finished for the night, Donna paid him cash in hand with a greatful smile.

"Such a good worker, Frank. I hope you didn't get much homework."

"Not much today, ma'am. See you tomorrow."

"Hey, Frank? Wait-" The chef called out, before pushing a bag into Franks hand. 

"Wha-"

"Leftovers. The veggie soup is really good, eat it hot. The rest can be kept until tomorrow but not after, keep it in a fridge okay?"

"But..why?" Frank glanced up at him, realising just how young the chef was. Probably around 23. 

"You..no one works their ass of like you do unless they really have to. I hope it makes your night a little easier. Good night, Frank. Safe home."

"I..thank you."

-

Every night when Frank walked into work, Gerard shoved some sort of dinner in his hands, pushing him over to an empty table and forcing him to just take five minutes to relax before starting. Frank didn't understand why Gerard did it, treated him with so much respect when he didn't know a thing about him. His mom was finally starting to look healthy, cheeks filling as he brought her home some food every night, leaving their money for rent and bills. The first night their electricity came on, Frank sobbed into his moms lap as she cooed him softly.

"Sh, bambino. We're okay now. Thank you." 

-

It took another year until they were actually okay, but by Frank's eighteenth birthday, the fridge was full of food and his mother looked happy, for the first time in so fucking long, his mother was happy. He spent his birthday blaring The Misfits and making a fool of himself as he bounced around the kitchen with his mother. When he went into work the next day (full time shifts now, Donna rules) Gerard pushed him towards a chair just as he heard 'happy birthday' begin. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he cried when he seen the three teir cake, covered in fake blood and little zombies. 

-

It was Christmas eve when he stayed behind after closing, helping Gerard clean the tables and wash the dishes. He almost jumped when Gerard asked if he was okay now, if he needed some money to survive.

"No. I..we're okay now."

"Are you sure? I don't mind-"

"You and your family have changed our lifes. We're good. Thank you."

"Good." Gerard smiled, happy and true as he finished drying the dishes. He helped Frank stack them before giving him a lift home, holding Franks wrist when he went to hope out of the car.

"This is for you. For Christmas."

"Me? Why?"

"Why not?" Gerard smiled and pushed the envelope into his hands. Frank stared at it before tearing it open slowly, almost throwing up when the tattoo voucher came into view.

"I can't. I can't take this."

"It's non-refunable and i'm shit scared of needles. Be a teenager Frank, get your tattoo." Gerard didn't mention the tears running down Franks cheeks as Frank pulled him into a tight hug, breathing out a thank you. 

"Merry Christmas, Frankie."

"Merry Christmas, Gee."

-

"Oh. Oh its done? Let me see!" Gerard dropped the knife he was holding as Frank laughed and waved him out of the back door. Gerard tore of his gloves, dumping them as he pulled off his t-shirt. Gerard gasped loudly at the Pumpkin on the tan skin, reaching out to touch. Frank forced himself to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine.

-

"Bambino. Why won't you let yourself be happy?" Linda was frowning at him, watching him butter some toast as he pouted.

"I've no idea what you-"

"Gerard. You like Gerard." She insisted, ignoring Franks shocked face as she shook her head.

"Let yourself be happy."

"What if he leaves?"

"What if he doesn't, Frank?" Linda squeezed his wrist before leaving the room as Frank stared into his mug. Gerard didn't feel the same anyway, what was the point?

-

They were alone again, closing time so long ago as Gerard made them some toasted sandwiches, packing Franks full of vegetables and pesto. They ate together as Gerard rambled on about how his art was going, Frank couldn't focus on anything other than Gerards lips, they way they moved to the left as he talked until Gerard poked him right on the nose.

"What's up, Frankie?"

"What age are you?"

"I'm 26. Why?" Gerard chuckled as Frank frowned. 26 was old. To old for a 19 year old kid.

"Doesn't matter. So what did you think of the new Doom Patrol?"

-

Frank forced his feelings to the back of his head. Gerard wouldn't want him like that, so what's the point? He focused on his work, working his ass of until Gerard smiled happily.

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

Donna winked at him as Gerard thrust a notebook into his hands, worn and used. He flicked through the pages and frowned.

"Recipies?"

"I need a chef to work with. You're ready. Learn it like the back of your hand, Frankie. Be careful, i've been writing down my recipies since I was 15."

"Me?" Frank glanced at the book again as Gerard squeezed his shoulder.

"Teach a man to cook, and he'll never go hungry."

The words hit something in Franks chest, making him sob in seconds as Gerard pulled him in for a hug, letting Frank press his face into his neck.

-

"Hey, fucker. You can't get better than me at this, what the shit!" Gerard huffed. Frank felt the giggle bubble in his chest as he bounced on his toes, letting Donna and Mikey taste his first soup he made himself. 

"This is incredible. And you didn't use a recipie?"

"No, ma'am. I think the curry powder gives it a nice kick, what do you think?"

"I think you're right. Its amazing, Frank. I'm so proud of you." 

Frank felt high the entire night, helping Gerard prepare todays specials before Donna pressed a package into his chest.

"What's this?"

"Your chef uniform. Can't have you cooking in a bouncing souls t-shirt, Iero." She grinned as Frank gasped, running his fingers over it before pulling her in for a hug. Frank changed in the staff's bathroom before going out, forcing himself not to blush as Gerard grinned widely.

"You look great. Table four wants Butterfly Chicken on garlic bread. You good?"

"I'm good." Frank nodded and turned to the fridge. When he was finished, Gerards hand settled on his lower back as he watched the dish be took.

"You are amazing. Look how far you've come, Frankie."

"Don't make me cry again, asshole."

"Go cry into a chocolate cake. We need a fresh one for the morning." Gerard winked as Frank headed over the a clean work station, hands working automatically. He didn't have to look at the recipie for the cake, that was his speciality.

-

"What are you doing for your 21st?" Gerard hummed happily, hands moving over some fresh pizza dough as Frank shrugged.

"Nothing?"

"I'll make us dinner, okay? After work, you're all mine, Iero. 21 is a big deal."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Frank grinned, watching Gerard wink before turning back to the cheesecake, watching the swirls grow. Frank loved baking.

-

Gerard made Frank his favourite, a vegan pizza with extra fake cheese and a shitton of facon. 

"I even got your special garlic sauce, although I think you're missing out on my garlic oil."

"Seems to posh for pizza." Frank snorted as he squeezed Gerards finger. 

"Thank you."

"Ah! I forgot the best part."

Gerard dissapeared into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of champagne as Frank grinned.

"First legal drink on me."

"First drink ever." Frank admitted as he watched him pour two glasses. Gerard frowned and glanced at him.

"Seriously?"

"Dad left when I was a kid. Worked my ass off as soon as I could, paper rounds, stock boy, here. Never had a chance for that." Frank shrugged and took the glass, watching Gerard sit across from him. Gerards eyes were soft and welcoming as he studied Franks face.

"To new beginings."

Frank knocked the glass against Gerards as he repeated it, grinning wide before taking a small sip. The bubbles burnt his throat as Gerard laughed. 

"Happy Birthday, Frankie."

"Thank you." Frank whispered, staring for a little to long before focusing back on the hot meal infront of him. He stayed to help clean up the dishes as Gerard kept topping up their glasses, Frank feeling bubbly after the second.

"Bubbly? Man, thats adorable." Gerard teased, Frank swatted him with the dish cloth, missing by a mile as he stumbled. Gerard caught him easily, steoking his side.

"Hey. Doing okay?"

"Doing great." Frank mumbled, relaxing into Gerards hold. He blamed the alcohol when he forced himself up and pressed their noses together, wrapping a hand around Gerards neck and allowing his fingers to push into the hair. 

"You're so beautiful." Gerard whispered as Franks stomach churned.  _beautiful. He had never been called beautiful._

"Really?"

"Always thought it. So strong and fucking gorgeous, Frankie. You know how much I wanted to do exactly this when I seen your homework propped up by the sink as you tried to do both? God. You always took my breath away."

"Back then?"

"Always." Gerard whispered. Frank closed his eyes and tilted his head, trying not to sob when his lips met Gerards cheek instead.

"I want you. I want to kiss you and take care of you, love. But you're drunk. I can't do that right now."

"Not drunk..just.."

"Bubbly." Gerard laughed as he teied to lighten the mood. Frank pulled aaay from him, forcing out a nod as he went back to drinking and washing the dishes. When Gerard walked him home that night, he nearly melted into the side walk at the soft kiss pressed to his temple.

"Happy birthday, my love. Sorry about your hangover. I'll makw you a kick ass breakfast before opening, be there at 10?"

"I will." Frank promised, making Gerard kiss his temple again before pulling away. He didn't walk away until Frank got inside. 

-

"He's alive!" 

"Fuck you. Whisper." Frank grunted and hung up his jacket, ignoring Gerards spatula hitting his hand as he stole a hashbrown from the pan.

"You have a good birthday?"

"Amazing. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Go make some coffee, s'nearly ready." Gerard pushed him away until Frank went out to the front of the restaurant, automatically filling the coffee pot and start setting up for the day. Gerard sat across from him as they ate, letting Frank inhale his breakfast and whine about his hangover. 

"Do you remember last night though? Or were you too...what was it?...bubbly?"

"Fuck you. Ofcourse I remember, Gee." Frank whispered as Gerard ducked behind matted hair. 

"You should have let me kiss you."

"I'm not that sort of person. You were drunk. I wasn't."

"This is me, saying soberly, that I want that. I always have. Okay?"

"Okay, Frankie." Gerard grinned as the front door unlocked, leaving Donna to walk in and fill a mug.

"Ready, boys?"

"Born ready, Ma." Gerard cleaned their dishes, letting his hand brush Franks softly.

-

"You should come over to my place." 

Frank almost missed the onion, sighing when he realised he thankfully didn't hit skin. He glanced over at Gerard frying the mince beef and nodded.

"When?" 

"We work every day. So like..after work today? Is that okay?"

"Sure. Remind me to text mom."

"Cool. Ready for the onions." Gerard hummed, glancing at Frank as he keot chopping until he moved over to scrape the onion of his board and into Gerards bolonasge. 

"How many cloves again?"

"Two. The garlic bread needs to go in the oven too."

"Yeah. I'm on top of it." Frank nodded as Gerard started to make the orders that weren't todays specials. Frank zooned out as he finished the garlic, dumping it into the pot before moving to brush the garlic oil onto the bread. He glanced at Gerard as he shoved it in the oven, getting a proud smile in return. 

"Order up! Tables six!" 

Mikey was working today, Frank hardly knew him besidrs what Gerard would tell him, but he looked bored as he pushed himself of the stool and took the plate.

"You're making date plans when I had to cancel mine to serve."

"Excuse me, Frank and I get no days off-"

"Both your choices, and illegal." Mikey argued. Gerard flipped him off and waved his hand towards the door, watching Mikey grunt.

"First date for him?"

"That I can understand. But he spends every minute with his partner of fucking three years. Ma doesn't know he's gay, so it makes it worse because she thought they were just hanging out." Gerard sighed into the pot, barely glancing as Frank shuffled past him to the fridge.

"Three years and he didn't tell his mom? She homophobic?"

"Nah. He's just super private. He'll kill me if he finds out you know." Gerard blushed. 

"Secrets safe with me." Frank hummed as he sliced some butter into the pasta. Gerard hummed happily and squeezed his hip on the way past.

-

"Jesus Christ, I don't know how much fun i'm gonna be. If I pass out on you, it's Donnas fault." Frank stretched as Gerard unlocked his apartment, laughing quietly.

"It's was totally the busiest day ever, wanna order Chinese?"

"Hell yeah. Chow mein. Wow, G, your place is nice as fuck." Frank looked around the cluttered apartment, eyes catching the drawing on the furthest wall. It was a night sky, black, blues and whites twirled around the stars and moon. 

"Wow." 

"You like?" Gerard passed him a beer bottle and shuffled past him, leaving his bedroom door open.

"Its amazing. Who did it?"

"Me. You can barely see the stars here, so I drew them instead." Gerard came out in pyjama pants and a hoodie, 

"Scared of the dark?"

"No-" Gerard flicked the switch, confusing Frank until he focused back on the wall. The blue stood out as it glowed in the dark, the stars bright and almost sparkly.

"Holy fucking shit." Frank mumbled, taking a step forward to touch. It felt like a normal wall as Gerard turned the light back on. 

"You can paint."

"I went to college for Art, actually. Cooking was a hobby, then it switched. Cooking is why I breath, you know? Filling people with healthy food, leaving them happy and full. It's the bees knees Frankie."

"How are you real?" Frank turned to face him, watching him blush and duck his head. 

"Um..food will be about 20 minutes. Wanna watch a film?" 

Frank forced himself to nod and move to the couch, taking a mouthful of beer and snorting at the bubbles.

"Is it always bubbley?" 

"Spirits aren't. But you aren't ready for that." Gerard grinned before standing up again, he returned with a glass filled with something.

"Red wine. Not fizzy. Taste."

Frank took the glass and took a sip, immediatly shaking his head and pushing it back into Gerards hand, forcing himself to swallow as Gerard laughed. 

"Yeah, not my sort of thing either." 

Frank washed the taste down with a few mouthfuls of beer before setting the bottle down, glancing over at Gerard next to him.

"Gee?"

Gerard hummed and looked at him, meeting Franks eyes and smiling sleepily. Frank kneeled on the couch, shuffling closer until they pressed against Gerards thigh and touched his jaw, feeling the stubble beneth his finger tips. He paused for a minute, fighting the freak out happening in his belly.

"Hi, love." Gerard whispered, hand gentle on Franks hip as he pushed forward, pressing their lips together. He tried to follow Gerards lead, moving his lips against his before he licked at Gerards lip, melting at the first touch of tongue. He could feel the worry dissolve as Gerard lifted him, moving him onto his lap smoothly. 

"Smooth." Frank mumbled around Gerards tongue, grinning when he had to pull away and laugh into Franks shoulder.

"God, I fucking love you, Frank Iero."

"I love you too. Jesus." 

"Stay tonight?"

"No getting rid of me now, Gee." Frank whispered, bumping his nose against Gerards before they were kissing again, not breaking apart until the door bell rang. 

-

Working with Gerard was easy. Working with his boyfriend was  _hard._ One minute Frank was cutting peppers and the next he was zooning out, watching Gerard bend down to grab a certain pan. He didn't focus until pain shot up his arm, letting out a yelp as he dropped his knife. 

"You never cut yourself. What the fuck? Lemmie see."

"Let the person scared of blood see? Fuck off. I'm okay." Frank turned away from Gerard to double check that his finger was still there. Yup, just a cut. He washed it before putting on a plaster and shoving the peppers in the trash.

"You okay? Seriously? I know we stayed up late-"

"I'm fine, Gee. Seriously. I'm taking five, okay?"

"Okay,  love." Gerard chewed his lip as Frank went out the back, taking a deep breath as he tried to focus. It wasn't his fault Gerard was a tease who never let him past first base. Not that Frank minded, that was Gerards choice, but he was frustrated as hell. He wondered if he could get away with rubbing one out in the staff toilets and then realised how much of an idiot he was. Frank was screwed. 

-

"Why?" Frank finally mumbled as Geeard pushed his hand away from his belt buckle gently. Gerard kissed his cheeks and temple before sighing softly.

"It's your first time, my love. It's to soon."

"I've been crushing on you since I was 18, Gerard. It's not to soon." Frank pouted and slid of Gerards lap. He laughed as Gerard followed him, pressing gentle kisses on Franks jaw as he lay on with Gerard on top of him.

"Don't be a baby." Gerard mumbled against the skin, rolling his eyes when Frank sighed dramatically.

"When? When can I touch you?"

"Sh. Don't worry about me, my love." Gerard nudged his jaw with his nose lightly before a hand moved down his stomach, not stomach until it hovered over his crotch. Frank arched forward, trying to find pressure before he melted into the couch, gasping as Gerard palmed him. 

"Let me take care of my boy, okay? Just relax." Gerard kissed his jaw before his neck, hand working on sliding into Franks pyjama pants. He closed his eyes as his stomach fluttered, finger tips brushing his boner.

"Say okay, Frankie. I need you-"

"Please touch me. Please." Frank whimpered as Gerard finally wrapped his fingers around his length, breathing against Franks neck as he started stroking. He tried not to hurt Gerard, yet he couldn't help dig his finger nails into his arm, ignoring the words coming out of his mouth as he rocked into Gerards palm.

"God. So pretty, baby. Love you. Love you so much." 

Frank managed to turn his head, kissing Gerard roughly as his orgasm curled in his stomach. He tried to tense, hold out a little longer until Gerard bit his lip, tugging on his lipring as his mind went white. When he finally came down from the aftermath, Gerard was kissing his neck softly and cleaning him up.

"You did so good, love. Go ahead to bed, i'll be in soon. Promise." 

"Don't wanna move."

"You'll be comfier. Go, baby." 

Frank forced himself him, legs shaking as he moved to the bedroom and curled up on Gerards bed. He hugged Gerards pillow against his chest until it was tugged away, replaced by damp, soft skin. 

"I love you." Frank whispered, huddling closer as Gerard kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Frankie." 

-

"Oreo cheesecake, only vegan." Frank watched Gerards confused face, fighting the urge to pinch it.

"Just..can I make it? You can taste it before its even on the menu. Okay?"

"Okay, Frankie. First, table six need a Ceaser salad. Extra chicken, okay?"

"You got it." Frank nodded, glancing over the tickets infront of him. He finished table six before Gerard kissed his head.

"Make your cheesecake, love. I can handle the rest."

"Okay. Okay, thank you." Frank grinned and tore of his gloves, rolling his shoulders as he grabbed two packets of double stuffed oreos from the fridge. 

He finished within half an hour, sliding it in the fridge to harden slightly before glancing at the tickets.

"3 soups, one salad." Frank called out, hearing Gerards hum.

"Soups nearly done. Grab the salad?"

It wasn't often they had time for lunch, but today had been quiet enough so Frank cut Gerard a slice of cheesecake, adding hid usual drizzle of chocolate syrup before sliding it over. Gerard inspected it as he usually did, nodding before grabbing a spoon. The first bite, Gerards eyes grew wide and he glanced up at Frank, thrusting the spoon towards him. Frank took it and grinned, enjoying the sweet taste on his tongue as he watched Gerard suck the spoon clean.

"You are amazing. Completely vegan?"

"Yup."

"It's the most amazing cheesecake i've ever tasted. Put it on the specials, love. So fucking proud of you." Frank beamed as he rushed out to front of house, scribbling it on the board before bouncing on his toes. He ended up making  _three_ cheesecakes before the restaurant closed.

"I want you to come up with a vegan menu you, and only you, can cook daily if requested."

Frank stared at Donna, feeling his stomach swoop as he glanced at Gerard, who was to busy eating the last slice of cheesecake.

"Yes. Okay, I can do that."

"Great. Good night boys, lock up." Donna hummed happily as she left, leaving Frank to stare after her as Gerard moaned happily into his plate (which just happened to be the serving tray, Gerard was adorable.)

-

Frank made the menu, letting Gerard taste every dish before the menu was printed. It was weird to hold it in his hands and to see it on the tables, his recipies! Nevermind the one his mother stuck to the fridge. By March, Frank didn't need the recipie book anymore.

"You are amazing." Gerard whispered, watching Frank make his curry. He leaned into the hand on his back happily, glancing up to let Gerard peck his lips.

"I'm taking you out after work, okay? We close early today." 

"Where are we going?"

"Just text your mom you're staying at mine, love." 

They ended up outside a venue as Frank frowned over at Gerard, the que lining up the entire block.

"Whats going on?"

"Sh. Come on." Gerard tugged him up to the front, winking at the security guy as he was let in.

"What?"

"Welcome to your first concert, my love."

Franks eyes caught the Bouncing Souls logo on the stage as he gripped Gerards arm.

"Really?"

"Really. I got someone for you to meet."

When they got home that night, he curled around Gerards body and closed his eyes. His life sucked at the begining, but looking back it was all worth while.

-

Gerard proposed on Franks birthday, getting down on his knee as Frank sobbed into his hands. 

"You don't even know what i'm going to say." 

"I can guess." Frank sniffed as Gerard laughed loudly, taking Franks hand in his.

"My boy. I will love you forever. Marry me?"

"Yes." Frank didn't even think about it as he dropped to his knees, kissing Gerard roughly through his tears. They made love for the first time that night, right there on the restaurant floor. Watching Gerard steal the security tape the next day was hilarious, only to be caught by Donna at the last second.

"Explain."

Gerard blushed behind his hair, glancing over at Frank who was to busy laughing to help.

"You don't want to see that."

"Why?" Donna frowned as Franks laughter grew louder. 

"Nearly 30 and being caught by his mom!"

"Caught doing what? Did you smoke in the restaurant-"

"No. Um..we.." Gerard trailed off until Frank gave in, kissing his shoulder.

"I tripped over a table. Just embarresing. Gerards trying to save my ass from Mikeys laughter." Frank beamed as he took the tape, watching Donna sigh and leave the kitchen again. 

"Not every day you make a porno when you loose your virginity." Frank started laughing again, not stopping until Gerard shoved him out the back door and locked it. 

-

By Franks 23rd birthday, his life was entirely different that he thought it would be. He was engaged to the man of his dreams, who didn't bitch when Frank forgot to take of his ring while baking, leaving them to dig through chocolate cake weekly. He was able to buy his mother her home, leaving him free to move in with Gerard and order way to much take aways. He was able to cover his body in art work, usually a lot of Gerards. He still worked his ass off, but now it was for joy rather than the need to eat.

"Come to bed, Frankie."

"I'll be right there, babe." Frank watched him rub his eyes sleepily, grinning at the butterflys in his stomach as he forced himself up, kissing Gerard on the way past.

"I love you." 

"You've no idea, Gerard Way." Frank tugged him in, letting Gerard curl up around his body with a happy sigh. Yeah, life fucking ruled. 


End file.
